Best Part of Me
by PrincessLinaMarie
Summary: Every encounter he's had with another speedster never ended good. In fact, it almost always ended up with one of his loved ones getting hurt or worse. But one night when he was closing the breaches he encountered Zoom...and a visitor from Earth 2. Now she's running circles around his heart and he's catching feelings from the speed. Well...at least this time he didn't lose anyone.
(OC POV)
I gasped as I landed on the ground roughly, tumbling to a stop a few feet away from the breach. I jumped to my feet and wiped at my bloody lip when I heard crackling, Zoom jumping through the breach as well and eyeing my disheveled appearance.

"You're weak." He growled out as he tilted his head and took a few steps to the left, my eyes narrowing as I turned to make sure my back wasn't to him.

"Yeah, well, that happens when you get into a fight." I said sarcastically, my red hair wiping around in the wind that the breach was causing, my emerald eyes watching his every move as he seemed to chuckle before suddenly his hand was around my throat and I was lifted into the air.

"Hey! Drop her!" a voice barked out and we both turned to the left and saw a man with a red suit a few yards away, Zoom seeming to completely forget about me which was a chance I couldn't let slip out of my grasp. My eyes flashed white and Zoom was thrown back several hundred feet and through the wall of the waterfront warehouse, my feet touching the ground as I bent over and gasped to get air back into my lungs.

"Hey, are you ok?" the man in the red suit said as he suddenly appeared in front of me, helping me stand up straight as I eyed him out of the corner of my eye.

"All these speedsters are starting to get out of control." I murmured which made him give me a look of amused surprise before suddenly he was gone and Zoom was in front of me, a crash sounding somewhere behind me though I was more focused on the monster that was going for my heart. My powers violently protested, a force field popping up between us which threw us both back several yards. My head slammed into a dumpster and Zoom was forced back through the breach which just exploded, my eyes narrowing in confusion as I watched the man in the red suit come up to me and say something. But I don't remember what it was because within seconds I was unconscious.

(A Few Hours Later)

"…should wake up."

"Zoom almost…damage?"

"I ran some tests…she has weird…done healing."

"Like me?"

"Yes, but a little slower."

"What is a little slower?" I murmured as I finally woke up enough to focus on what they were saying and actually reply, gasps being heard before suddenly there was hands all over me which I wasn't very comfortable with.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" a feminine voice said as cold hands fluttered over my skin, a warm presence on my right giving me a little peace as I opened my eyes and looked at the woman to my left.

"If you could stop touching me that would be great." I grumbled before moving to sit up, the woman trying to push me back down though I just shrugged her hands off.

"I'm a doctor. You fainted during a fight with Zoom, do you remember any of that?" she said with a kind tone even though I was being rude to her, my eyes softening slightly though the unfamiliar faces surrounding me made it hard to let my guard down.

"I fainted; I didn't get amnesia. Yes, I remember all of it." I softened my tone in the last sentence because she seemed to recoil from my harshness, warm presence to my left shifting which made me look and see the man in the red suit standing next to my bed.

"Are you ok?" he said softly as he tilted his head and looked me over as if reassuring himself that I wasn't hurt too bad, a sigh leaving me at the constant questions I've been getting since I woke up literally 2 minutes ago.

"I could be bet-Jay!?" I gasped out as the man in question stepped into the room, everybody turning to look at him in confusion.

"Selena!? How…how are you here? What happened?" he stuttered and he rushed to my bedside, the doctor stepping out of the way almost hurtfully as he grabbed my hand gently.

"Zoom. He forced me through the breach! How are you here? You went missing weeks ago!" I gasped out as I squeezed his hand for comfort, the rest of the people in the room hiding in the background as I focused on him.

"When the breached opened me and Zoom were sucked through and into this world." He said quietly and glanced down to look at our hands, my eyebrow raising as I sensed he was hiding something.

"Why haven't you gone back!? The city needs you." I said almost incredulously, the fact that he was still here when usually he never leaves his city surprised me.

"Zoom…he took my speed Sel. I'm dying." Jay said quietly as he glanced back at the doctor who smiled sadly at him and rested a hand on his back, my eyes widening as I gasped quietly and shook my head in denial of the fact that he was no longer a speedster.

"What? How is that possible? You can't undo someone's very DNA!" I practically yelled out before reaching up to give him a hug, the man sighing as he embraced me back with a small smile.

"He figured out how, I guess. That's why I've stayed. These people said they would help me get it back." He murmured as he pulled away, shrugging as I raised my eyebrow incredulously.

"No offense, but how are they going to do that? They're science isn't nearly as advanced as ours is back home!" I muttered in disbelieve as I eyed him as if he was crazy, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he merely shrugged and again glanced at the doctor.

"Maybe not, but they have the Flash here and that's the first step to stopping Zoom." He said gesturing to the man in the red suit which took my eyes to him, said man smiling almost shyly as he took a step back and stumbled over the chair that was behind him.

"Wait wait wait, I just have to ask…what are your powers?" a younger man said as he stepped up to the foot of my bed, a bright twinkle in his eyes as if the concept of people having powers was amazing to him.

"Telekinesis and a bit of Telepathy, though the latter isn't as well developed or mastered." I muttered automatically and Jay laughed at the way the kid's jaw dropped in surprise, my eyebrow raising in curiosity though a small smile appeared on my lips at the hilarity of it all.

"Whoa…ok, you need a name!" he said with a firm nod of his head as if he was the one that was going to name me, my mouth opening to correct him when someone else beat me to it.

"Scarlett Phoenix. That's her name." the voice said and we all turned to see an older man walking in to the room, my eyes narrowing as I immediately saw who it was.

"Doctor Wells? You're here too?" I said cautiously, the man watching me with a calculating gaze.

"Zoom has Jessie." He said with a dead voice and I immediately felt for him, my eyes softening at the thought of what he must be going through.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I said with a frown as I tried to remember of Zoom said anything about having prisoners, the man marching up to my bed despite the fact that Jay tensed in wariness.

"If you're truly sorry, then help me get her back." His tone and anger obviously directed towards me as his icy glare almost made me shiver, my own emerald eyes narrowing as I ground my teeth and flexed my jaw to reign in my anger at his accusation.

"Watch yourself Wells." I muttered icily as I finally sat up with Jay's help, the man huffing before storming out of the room much to everyone's confusion. "Sorry, him and I are not exactly friends." I said after taking a deep breath to calm myself, glancing up as the man in the red suit patted my arm gently.

"We don't blame you, the guy is hard to get along with." He said with a slight chuckle as everybody else murmured their agreement, Jay chuckling himself as he glanced at the doctor who gave him a soft smile.

"So what's next?" the younger man said as he looked at me, everybody following his lead to see what I would say since I was the most powerful one there apparently.

"We kick Zoom's ass and save Jessie."


End file.
